Une dernière fois
by BlueTimes
Summary: "Il savait que le pire, il ne le vivait pas encore. Le plus douloureux, ce serait de vivre sans lui." Eren doit affronter la réalité. Aussi difficile et douloureuse qu'elle puisse être.


Bonjour !

Je voulais écrire un Riren depuis un petit moment déjà, mais le thème n'est hélas pas très joyeux. Pardonnez moi ^^"

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Rivaille est mort.

Ce sont les mots d'Erwin. Il se tient droit, le visage impassible. Mais ses poings crispés, sa mâchoire serrée, et son regard dur prouvent que cette nouvelle ne le laisse absolument pas indifférent. Hanji, Mike, tous, la tête baissée, ne disent rien. Que dire ? Leur ami vient de mourir. Le silence, déjà pesant, semble s'alourdir davantage. Ils sont soldats, ils connaissent la douleur de perdre un compagnon. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Cette fois-ci, personne ne sait comment réagir. Des morts, il en arrive tous les jours au sein de l'armée. Certains meurent avalés par des titans, d'autres décapités, d'autres encore meurent des blessures de leurs combats. Ils vivent dans un monde sans merci, et ils le savent tous très bien. Mais la mort de cet être qui avait redonné espoir à l'humanité, qui avait tué un nombre extraordinaire de titans, cet être qui avait risqué sa vie de nombreuses fois pour sauver un soldat en mauvaise posture, cette mort là, elle ne passait pas. Perdre Rivaille, c'était sûrement le pire qu'il puisse arriver aux bataillons d'exploration.

Eren, en face d'Erwin, n'a pas réagit. Il est resté, immobile, devant son commandant. Le regard qu'Erwin lui envoie alors est à la fois doux et ferme. Tous savaient que le caporal et le jeune soldat étaient plus que des amis, c'est pourquoi Erwin avait voulu lui annoncer les faits lui-même. Mais la réaction d'Eren est plus calme que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Presque trop calme, pour un jeune homme qui vient de perdre son amant. Ses yeux semblent vides. Ses orbes vertes ne reflètent rien. Pendant un instant, Erwin crût que le corps d'Eren était vide. Mais ses prunelles se redressèrent soudainement, se plantant dans les yeux bleus du commandant. Le message était clair : il fallait que ce soit un mensonge. Que tous se mettent à rire, que Rivaille ouvre la porte, n'importe quoi aurait suffit à Eren. Mais quand Erwin tourna doucement la tête de droite à gauche, il comprit qu'il était trop tard.

Les poings d'Eren se serrèrent violemment, ses ongles pénétrant dans ses paumes. Ses dents s'étaient collées à lui faire mal. Tout ses muscles étaient tendus. Mais ça ne lui faisait aucun effet. Dans un autre contexte, il en aurait souffert. Mais la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de son corps couvrait toute autre forme de douleur. La perte de Rivaille le rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur. Il sentit son sang couler le long de ses doigts repliés. Son corps commença à trembler. Au début, ce n'était qu'infime. Et plus les secondes défilaient, plus les tremblements s'accentuaient. Il fixait les yeux d'Erwin, comme si il pouvait y trouver une attache pour ne pas sombrer dans sa douleur. Il articula, la voix aussi tremblante que le reste de son corps :

-Où... Où est-il... ?

Erwin lui indiqua la pièce adjacente à celle où il se trouvait. Sans un seul regard pour ses supérieurs, Eren prit la direction de la porte de bois sombre. Il s'arrêta devant, ne sachant s'il devait vraiment entrer. Le doute s'empara de lui. Il allait surement voir Rivaille dans un état épouvantable. Peut-être lui manquait il plusieurs membres, la tête, la moitié du corps... Eren secoua la tête et poussa la porte d'un geste plus brusque qu'il ne l'eût pensé. La porte claqua contre le mur, le faisant sursauter. La pièce était plutôt grande, mais terriblement froide. Où était-ce son corps qui se refroidissait à la vue de son amant, sur son lit de mort ? Eren referma la porte sur le visage désolé d'Erwin et les larmes d'Hanji.

* * *

Rivaille était bien là. Impeccable dans son uniforme, les mains croisées sur son ventre. Les yeux fermés. Il n'avait aucune blessure apparente, et dans un sens, cela soulagea Eren. Sa mort devait avoir été rapide. Il savait que c'était ce que Rivaille aurait voulu. Une mort rapide et indolore. En voyant le visage pâle de son amant, Eren se relâcha. Ses poings se desserrèrent, son sang ornant ses paumes. Et les larmes qu'il avait retenu, dans un effort surhumain, commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues encore arrondies par l'enfance à laquelle il avait été arraché, aussi par la mort d'un être cher. Alors, il pleura, comme l'enfant que, malgré lui, il était toujours. Il pleura silencieusement, en se remémorant une conversation qu'il avait eût avec Rivaille, une nuit.

* * *

-Eren ?

Un grognement lui répondit. Son amant devait être en train de s'endormir. Il le secoua légèrement. La tête brune du soldat s'échappa de sous les draps, ses yeux verts emplis de fatigue.

-Oui ?

-Si jamais je meurs...

Eren se releva instinctivement. Jamais Rivaille ne parlait de ce genre de choses. Cela lui faisait mal d'imaginer qu'un jour Rivaille puisse le quitter.

-... Je ne veux pas que tu pleures.

* * *

Les yeux baignés de larmes, Eren eût un pâle sourire. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu tenir cette promesse. C'est pour ça qu'il avait secoué la tête en refusant. Maintenant qu'il était là, devant lui, tout ses souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, souvenirs où Rivaille était encore en vie... Les larmes redoublèrent. Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce-que sa mémoire lui faisait ça ? N'était-ce pas suffisamment difficile de voir le cadavre de Rivaille reposer dans des draps blanc ? Eren posa sa main, hésitant, sur celles croisées de Rivaille. Il savait, inconsciemment, que le cadavre serait froid, mais le contact des deux peaux le glaça. En posant sa main sur celle de Rivaille, il se rendait compte que tout espoir s'envolait. Maintenant, il était incapable de nier les faits. Le froid glacial qui parcourait son corps l'électrisa. Il retira sa main de celle de son amant. Du bout de ses doigts toujours tâchés de sang, Eren effleura sa paume froide. Ce froid, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Sa définition du froid venait de changer. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi froid qu'à cet instant présent. Toutes les neiges de l'hiver ne pourraient atteindre une telle froideur.

Eren resta immobile, à fixer le visage immobile de son amant pendant un long moment. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Rien n'importait plus pour lui que Rivaille. Encrer son visage dans sa mémoire, une dernière fois. Lui parler une dernière fois. Une dernière fois, passer ses mains sur son visage froid, ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Trois mots qui se répétaient dans l'esprit dévasté d'Eren : « Une dernière fois. ». Il savait qu'il passait ses derniers instants avec Rivaille. Que bientôt, Erwin ou quelqu'un d'autre viendrait le chercher. Que Rivaille irait dans un endroit où il ne pourrait plus jamais, _jamais_, le revoir. Qu'il devait lui faire des adieux qui lui déchiraient le cœur. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester là, debout, à fixer le seul homme qui ne l'avait pas rejeté d'être un titan. Il aurait pu rester là des semaines, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Parce que, d'une certaine manière, tant qu'il pouvait voir Rivaille, son cœur était soulagé.

Il savait que le pire, il ne le vivait pas encore. Le plus douloureux, ce serait de vivre sans lui. De passer chaque minute de sa vie à se souvenir des tous les moments, bons comme mauvais, où son amant était avec lui. De vouloir l'enlacer, l'embrasser, et ce rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait plus. De se cacher pour ne pas montrer aux autres sa douleur, de ne pouvoir pleurer son amour que dans les ténèbres de sa chambre et de son cœur. Enfin, de ne pouvoir tout simplement plus le voir sourire.

Alors, oui, le plus dur restait à venir. C'était pour ça qu'il voulait à tout prix rester avec Rivaille le plus longtemps possible, pour éloigner encore et encore ce moment où il serait à nouveau seul, sans lui.

Il finit par s'endormir, ses mains sur celles de son amant. C'est ainsi qu'Erwin le trouva. Il eût pitié de ce jeune soldat. Mais il savait que l'avenir serait encore plus sombre pour lui. Et, au fond, il ne doutait pas qu'Eren finirait par rejoindre Rivaille, plus tôt que prévu.

* * *

Eren se réveilla dans sa chambre. Pendant un instant, il crût à un cauchemar. Un affreux cauchemar. Mais quand il sentit les draps froids là où Rivaille aurait dû se tenir, la réalité le rattrapa. Et il recommença à pleurer, ne pouvant plus arrêter le flots de larmes qui ne s'arrêterait jamais de couler. Il sentait encore sur sa paume la froideur de la peau de Rivaille.

* * *

_It was like a nightmare_

_And it's painful for me_

_'cause nobody wants to die so fast_

* * *

...Vos avis ?


End file.
